User talk:LuvdaLord4eva
Welcome Leave a message but I won't be back. (6/16/2011) Real Criminals Just thought I should ask: are you planning to write articles about the criminals whose pictures you've uploaded? --Jpx400 08:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Right now I'm just posting the pictures of all the real criminals that are mentioned in Criminal Minds. When I get time later I do plan to write articles. LuvdaLord4eva 16:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC)LuvdaLord4eva :OK, that's enough! If you are not going to write the articles right away, don't upload any more pics. And what's more, the last 3 at least, are too small and too low quality to be of any use in the templates and even in the gallery (check the rules!) I appreciate your comment. Like I stated before… I am posting pictures right now and not working on the articles. The rules clearly state: “Photos placed on the right side of an article should be 248px if possible to match the rest of the wiki and the content on the page.” Right now I am trying to get as many real life criminals that are mentioned and/or used as examples in Criminal Minds as possible on this site. This is so others can use this to start their own research if they so choose. This also helps others if they are using this site for examples so they can have real life ones and not characters from a TV show. Like I said… I’m just getting the ball rolling and will backtrack later to write up the articles. When I do this I will correct the pictures so they are the proper size by the rules standards. Again, thank you for the comment. LuvdaLord4eva 00:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC)LuvdaLord4eva :Just so you know, I've already covered both Ed Gein and the Beltway Snipers. --Jpx400 01:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I seem to be having trouble putting titles on my photographs that I post. How are you able to do that? LuvdaLord4eva 01:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC)LuvdaLord4eva If you mean when they're put in the portal, you first put the name of the photo file you use as image, then a | , then the name of the person (use < br > (minus the spaces) after their real name if you want to add a nickname), then another | , and then write "link=(name of the article)" and the photo becomes a link to the article. And by the way, I said "covered" Gein and the Beltway Snipers in the sense that I've already written about them. All the photos in the portal, apart from the recent ones you've uploaded, link to an article about that criminal. --Jpx400 02:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's good that you appreciate the comments you get, but if you're going to ignore what an administrator is telling you, things are not going to go too well in the long run. :Galleries with a myriad of links (the ones you forgot to put in place!) that go nowhere are useless. Galleries without proper formatting only make messes of things where others have put lots of hours of hard work and lots of care; so if you don't know how to do something, ask and then don't bother to follow the perfect instructions you have been given, what should I think? :If in the next hours all the out of place pics aren't properly formatted and correctly situated inside the galleries, they will be all erased. And If I have to repeat myself here because you have decided that you can do whatever you want in a place where others have more say than you, even if it's only because of experience and many hours of work, then you'll find yourself blocked without further notice. : : I am not very fast and only worked on one article today. If anyone could look at the real criminals page on Bruce George Peter Lee and tell me if there is anything I missed or need to fix please do so. thank you Is this your idea of "writing"? You copied the whole text from Wikipedia's article about him! --Jpx400 01:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice try, you copycat, but what you did is really bad sport to those of us who put real and serious effort into our articles. --Jpx400 05:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I see this is youR idea of team-play, erase/don't hear/don't read anything that doesn't agree with you. You'll be smart if you read carefully what I have to say, though: 1.- Trying to avoid what others are telling you and dismissing them like you have just done, DON'T WORK. 2.- Copying and pasting verbatim an article from another source, and then trying to make it pass as something written based on several ones, it's BAD MANNERS, BEING A BAD SPORT AND THE ACT OF A CHEEKY BRAT. 3.- Nobody is going to take notice if you have others things to do and don't come here for a few days. EVERYBODY HAS OTHER THINGS TO DO. 4.- Ignoring the warnings of an administrator it's DANGEROUS. Hi, can you please tell me where you sourced this image and whether it can be used for educational purposes? 00:44, May 27, 2014 (UTC)